Cesar Diaz
"Cesar Diaz" is one of the main character on "On My Block". He is portrayed by Diego Tinoco. Character Description An intelligent teen forced into gang life once his brother Spooky is released from prison. A natural leader who is very caring toward his friends. He is very laid back and very easygoing. He is a realist because he knows that he was inevitably going to join the Santos. He is described by Monse as "the glue of our crew". Throughout the Series Season One Chapter One: In the beginning, Cesar is stealing beer for the crew. Then after a shooting occurs he and the crew go to Ruby's house. He then gifts Monse with a notebook. After Mario gives the crew his speech, he is seen laughing with the crew. When Monse returns she learns that Cesar has been exiled from the group for saying he "smashed Monse really hard". When Monse wants to confront him about it he says "We can go inside but if you want to sit on my face you need to put that mouth on pause so I can concentrate." He did this to impress his brother. Which makes him enemy number one. But on the next night he sneaks into Monse's house to apologize. It is then revealed they did have sex. He told the crew to protect Monse from Oscar. He and Monse then make up and start to have sex but they stop because Monse discovers the bruises from Cesar being "jumped in." The next morning Cesar starts walking to school with the crew but his brother picks him up. Chapter Two: In the second episode, Cesar is telling to tell the crew that he can't leave the gang. After they get him promoted he attacks Monse an instigator and a honey badger. He taunts her through the episode by asking Olivia for her number and saying how Olivia is pretty. He has a short argument with Monse and he closes the window and blinds. Monse knocks at the door and they presumably have sex. Physical Appearance Cesar is a Latino male. He has tan skin and black hair. He has a very fit build. He wears a chain around his neck. His hair is long for the majority of the series, but Oscar shaves it off in the beginning of Chapter Ten. He had bruised ribs in Chapter One due to getting 'jumped in' to his brother's gang, the Santos. Personality Cesar has a cocktail of personality. When he is around the fam he is easygoing and pretty chill. But when he is around his brother Oscar he is very cautious and nervous, and can be cocky at times. He knows he's got it and he isn't afraid to show it. When he is in high pressure situations he can become unhinged. Ruby says that he's "like a certifiable genius" with "off-the-charts emotional intelligence", an "innate ability to empathize and problem solve" and that he is "the real deal- a natural leader." He can also be sweet and considerate toward his love interest. He feels guilty for kissing Olivia and has a nightmare over it. He is quite sensitive. When Monse said that he was "unsafe," it really bothered him and he distanced himself from her. He values human life and fears death. Although he fears his brother, he has a deep buried love for him. His feelings about his mother are unspecified. He doesn't want to be involved in the Santos gang, but he knows that it's inevitable due to everyone in his family being in it. This doesn't stop Cesar from doing as he is told. He picks up money for the gang and tags buildings. He is ordered to kill Latrelle before Latrelle kills him, but he can hardly bring himself to do it, because either way he dies- whether it is his soul or his body. Relationships * Cesar and Monse * Cesar and Oscar * Cesar and Olivia Appearances Season 1 * Chapter One * Chapter Two * Chapter Three * Chapter Four * Chapter Five * Chapter Six * Chapter Seven * Chapter Eight * Chapter Nine * Chapter Ten Season 2 TBA Trivia * He and the fam lost a fourth grade kickball tourney because he picked the kid with "no skills", Jamal because he values loyalty over victory. * Cesar said that he "smashed, really hard" with Monse before she left for summer camp. This comment, which was said in order to 'claim' Monse before his brother could pursue her, leads to the summer breakup of the fam. * Cesar lost his virginity to Monse, before she went to summer camp. Quotes * "Loyalty trumps victory, compa." (Chapter One) Gallery Monse cesar jasmine 1x02 anissagraces.gif Monse pulling cesar into a closet. credit to supagirl.gif Cesar teasing monse about using his last name. credit to princessofpoldark.gif Monse and cesar. credit to onmyblockdaily.gif Chapter 10 credit to onmyblockdaily.gif 1x01 monse smiling.gif 1x01 cesar diaz.gif Monse and Cesar8.gif Tumblr p5s2n4ba2B1x3xtvio8 540.jpg Tumblr p5s2n4ba2B1x3xtvio3 540.jpg Block-1014x570.jpg On-my-block-trailer-700x332.png On-My-Block trailer-screenshot-e1517433557129.png Cesar1.jpg Cesar and Olivia.jpg Cesar.jpeg Monse and Cesar2.jpg Monse and Cesar2.gif Monse and Cesar1.jpg Monse and Cesar1.gif Monse and Cesar.jpg Monse and Cesar.gif Monse and Cesar3.gif Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Cesar Diaz Category:Diaz family